rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zendikar
Zendikar is a semi-private roleplay named after the Magic the Gathering set by the same name. The story-line of Zendikar in MtG pertains to the Eldrazi, a race of ancient, powerful beings that suck entire planes of their mana. Once, the Eldrazi were trapped upon Zendikar, a hostile, ever-shifting world constantly trying to kill those that dare set foot on it. Upon awakening, denizens of Zendikar and some planeswalkers had to team up to stop them to prevent the end of their world. The RP was named such in accordance to the minor parallels between the Elder Gods and the Eldrazi. How the roleplay functions Based around the classical D20 system, Zendikar has two current DMs: An Esoteric and Gantheon. Roll rules: 1: You just got seriously stomped. You're actually the worst. Epic failure. If you're trying to use a spell, it will backfire on you. 2-3: Action yields terrible results. 4-5: You're still pretty bad, but it's surviveable. 6-7: Seriously below average results in whatever you're trying to accomplish. 8-9: Slightly less awful than 6-7. 10: Reroll. 11-12: You're pretty okay. Average, really. You did the thing, congrats! 13-14: Above average. 15-16: Great results! 17-18: Exceptional results. 19: Save the prince(ss) on top of getting an incredible result. You are in serious business. 20: Something explodes. It has to. No exceptions. Something explodes. Roll modifiers There are two types of roll modifiers: beneficial and detrimental. Having a either one may give you a +2 to a roll or -2 and so forth and so on. How much is situational. Beneficial roll modifiers include but are not limited to: - Buffs cast by a priest (Such as Berserk) - Weapon enchantments (Several artifacts can be found and used by player-characters. Some of them may give modifiers to attack rolls.) - Inspired! A war-cry or some good, inspiring words can inspire members of the party. - Favorable conditions, such as the enemy being: snared, helpless, terrified, dazzled. - The element of surprise. This includes invisibility and concealment. - Alertness. Detrimental roll modifiers include but are not limited to: - The enemy having the element of surprise. - The enemy having favorable conditions. - Being sleepy, frightened or any other negative state. - Being cursed Power system Within the confines of Daemonheim, the characters have a unique skill, or maybe not. Choose a gift RPG style, except the DM isn't giving it to you. You're buying it. This ability is semi-confidential, known only by the two DMs (An Esoteric and Gantheon) up until the moment it is used IC, at which point it becomes known. This ability can be just about anything. These abilities are unique and cannot be changed after being used IC (as, by then, it's already cemented). The main reason for the use of these powers is that the Zendikar RP group roleplays the equivalent of Daemonheim on Hard Mode, which requires exceptional strengths to combat even stronger encounters. It is through the promise of some powers that the Faithful of the Empty Lord keep their grip upon some of those that follow them. The abilities that cannot be used are anything that falls under Omnipotencehttp://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipotence. There are exceptions to this rule but they are mostly race-specific and a DM must be contacted for further information. This list includes: Complete Arsenal - Have every power. ' Ability Resilience' - User's powers are immune to all alterations. Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. ' Absolute Force Manipulation' - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. ' Absolute Will '-The power to control and manipulate anything. ' Almighty Law' - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. ' Almighty Replication '- Replicate all powers. ' Alpha Reality' - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. ' Amortality '- The user is beyond life and death. Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. ' Boundary Manipulation '- Complete control of all boundaries. ' Causality Manipulation '- Compete control of the cause/effect relation. Concept Manipulation - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts. ' Cycle Manipulation' - manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). ' Destruction' - Destroy anything and everything. Apocalyptic Force Manipulation '- control the final force. ' Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. ' Primordial Force Manipulation' - Manipulate the prime force. ' Existential Plane Manipulation' - Manipulate all planes of existence. ' Grand Design Construction' - creating, sorting, preserving the universe. ' Indomitable Will' - Being totally unstoppable. ' Logic Manipulation' - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. ' Maximum Quintessenal Control' - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. ' Meta Power Manipulation '- Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. ' Power Augmentation '- Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. ' Power Immunity' - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects. ' Power Link' - manipulate the power link. ' Meta Ability Creation' - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. ' Meta Probability Manipulation '- Control all possibilities Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. ' Omnicide' - Kill all life at once. ' Omni-Magic' - Manipulate all forms of magic. ' Omni-Negation '- Negate and nullify everything. Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. ' Omniverse Manipulation '- Control all universes. ' Origin Manipulation '- Manipulate the origin of all that is. ' Paradox Manipulation' - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. ' Perspective Manipulation' - Manipulate the Perspective. Preservation - Preserve Everything ' Physical Godhood '- Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts ' Separation' - Separate/Divide Everything. ' Singularity' - Absolutely one of a kind. Supernatural Manipulation '- Control everything supernatural. ' Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. ' Ultimate Invincibility '- Be absolutely invincible. ' Universal Irreversibility '- Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. ' Unimind '- Be one with all minds. Unity - Be one with all and be everything. ' Omniarch' - Rule all things. ' Omnicompetence '- Handle all situations or matters. Hypercompetence '''- Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. '''Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. ' Almighty Object Manifestation' - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. ' Omnilingualism' - Decipher and speak any language. Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries even from destiny. ' Omnipresence' - Be everywhere in existence at once. Omniscience '''- Know everything and anything. '''Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the universe. "Plot lock" "Plot lock" is a term used to define plots that prevent characters involved with interacting with those outside of the plot-line because of obscure location or for other secondary reasons. "Plot lock" is prevented from being a problem because of the NPC that accompanies the group. NPCs 'Baldur the Gatekeeper ', also aptly named "Guidebro" is a Fremmenik man bound to the eastern part of the Wilderness where Daemonheim is found. While a non-combatant, he is capable of opening rifts to the seperated Gatestones placed on the covered floors. During the descent, he takes care of placing a Gatestone in a safe-zone. With his assistance, characters are capable of entering Daemonheim and visiting whatever floor has already been cleared in the past (as those are the only ones with gatestones). This ability can also be used to go from the bottom back to the surface, to the castle. He has haunted, empty grey eyes and black hair that is sloppily chopped. He refuses to speak to player-characters unless they need him for something in specific, such as a guide or needing a rift to return to the surface. He notes that he is "mostly human". Gallery Zendikar.png|Session 1: Some of The Faithful outside Daemonheim's labyrinth. d20y.png|Session 1: Faeyrin makes the first royal fuck up of Zendikar. d20y2.png|Session 1: Faeyrin rolls the first 1 of Zendikar. Double royal fuck up. d20yes.png|Session 1: The Faithful win by the skin of their teeth. Var'tok.png|Session 3: More like Kal'Pushover. Var'tok2.png|Session 3: More like Kal'Wrecked. Category:Plots